Various systems exist to deliver fluid compositions, such as perfume mixtures, into the air by an energized (i.e. electrically/battery powered) atomization system. Such systems include battery-powered automatic aerosol air fresheners, sold under the tradename AirWick® by Reckitt Benckiser. Another attempt is a piezoelectric actuator that atomizes a volatile composition into fluid droplets in the air, sold under the tradename Glade® by S.C. Johnson & Son.
Recent attempts have been made to deliver fluid compositions, including scented inks, by means of an ink jet spray head. These attempts are directed to emitting a fluid composition onto an adjacent substrate/surface or emitting a fluid composition into an adjacent space. For example, JP2007054445A1 describes an ink jet head that sprays fluids into a personal space (e.g. near a user's nose) for attaining a benefit. JP2005125225 describes an ink jet head that sprays an insecticide towards a target surface.
There remains a need for an improved microfluidic delivery system to efficiently deliver sufficient quantities of a fluid composition into the air to deliver a benefit, e.g., freshen a room or living space, with minimal deposition of the fluid composition onto adjacent surfaces.